batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Face Part II
"Two-Face (Part 2)" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It depicts the transformation of Gotham City District Attorney Harvey Dent into the villain Two-Face. It concludes the story started in Two-Face Part I. Plot Some weeks later, Dent, now calling himself "Two-Face," has recruited two henchmen, twin brothers Min and Max. Their car pulls up outside one of Thorne's bookies, and Two-Face flips a coin: both sides are stamped with a head, but one has been gouged with deep scratches. Two-Face flips the coin to determine whether they will hit the bookie. The coin lands "bad" heads up, and they raid the place. After clearing out the safe and the cash drawers, and taking a crate filled with silver dollars, one of the twins sees a diamond ring on a woman's finger, and starts to take it. Two-Face flips the coin again, saying jewelry wasn't part of the plan – the coin lands "good" heads up and to his henchman's bafflement, Two-Face orders him to leave the ring. Before leaving, Two-Face empties his gun into the walls and television screens, leaving a message for Thorne: he's going down. Thorne, infuriated that his most fearsome enemy is now targeting him without the constraint of the law and hurting his pocket much more than he ever did as District Attorney, puts a two million dollar contract on Two-Face's head, one million for each face. Bruce has his own nightmare, when both Dent and his parents demand why he failed to save them. Waking, he vows to save Dent, no matter the cost. Candice, playing a more subtle game than Thorne's other thugs, visits Grace disguised as a police detective, saying that they want to help Dent. Candice leaves her a transmitter with instructions to activate it if Dent contacts her. In their hideout, Two-Face starts sharing out the profits of the bookie raid. When he opens his own wallet, he freezes when he sees a picture of himself, whole and happy, with Grace at his side. Noticing this, Max offers to bring Grace to him if he misses her so much. Two-Face flips his coin, which lands bad side up, and says it can wait. He also says he's through with humiliating Thorne, and is ready to take him down once and for all. Batman looks at Two-Face's list of targets – all of which, besides having some relation to the number two, are fronts for Thorne's activities – and predicts his next target. At the office of Thorne's attorney (last name Doubleday), Two-Face and his men find a confidential file on Thorne with evidence galore of his criminal activities. Batman appears and tries to stop them, pleading with Two-Face to let him help. Two-Face is momentarily halted by the mention of Grace, but then Max attacks Batman, snapping Two-Face out of it. Two-Face escapes with the file, flooring Batman with a kick that sends him crashing into a janitor's cart, severely cracking his ribs. As they are driving away, Two-Face sees an ad for a wedding shop, and hallucinates that the bride has Grace's face. Shouting at his men to stop the car, he takes out his coin and flips it... He telephones Grace and asks to meet with her. She agrees and after she hangs up, hesitates briefly, then activates the transmitter. Thorne rages that if the file finds its way to the police, he will be ruined. Then Candice receives the signal from Grace. Grace is delivered to the derelict "Wild Deuce" club, where she enters a large room – half of it carefully groomed, half of it violently destroyed. Two-Face stands in the middle, his scarred half covered by a cloth. When Grace tries to reason with him, he starts talking about luck, saying how it controls everything, including whether a person is good or bad. Grace fiercely refuses to accept this, saying that Dent has accomplished all the good things in his life – becoming District Attorney, winning her heart – through hard work and virtue. He can still be a good person, and reverse the harm he has done. She then pulls away the cloth and says that, despite everything he's become, she still loves him. Two-Face embraces her, his voice breaking... and then Thorne enters with his thugs, having knocked out Min and Max. Candice gloatingly informs Two-Face that Grace is the one who led them to him, while Grace is horrified. Thorne demands the file and Two-Face refuses, but Throne breaks him by threatening Grace. Beaten, Two-Face pulls the file from under one of the disused roulette tables. Thorne confirms that the file is genuine, then orders his henchmen to kill both of them. Just then, Batman arrives and attacks the thugs, though he is severely hampered by his cracked ribs. He and Two-Face take down Thorne's thugs, while Grace does her part by knocking Candice out. Thorne is left helpless under a fallen chandelier, pleading for his life as Two-Face aims a gun at him, while Batman is too weak to rise. Batman pleads to let the law deal with Thorne, and Two-Face retorts that the only law is the law of averages. He flips his coin... and then Batman tosses the crate of silver dollars, mixing them in midair with Two-Face's coin and causing him to lose it. Unable to decide without it, Two-Face collapses onto the club's floor, despaired. The police arrive. Thorne and his gang are taken away. Two-Face is also, but with Grace by his side. Gordon wonders whether there's hope for Dent. Batman says wherever there is love, there is hope. But alone, he flips a coin into a nearby fountain. As he turns away, the coin lands on the good side. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Emfrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Murphy Cross as Grace *Bob Doqui as Doobie *Micky Dolénz as Min & Max *Matt Landers as Frankie *Diane Michelle as Candace *John Vernon as Rupert Thorne Credits *Written by Randy Rogel *Directed by Kevin Altieri *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation Services by Dong Yang Animation Co., LTD. 1.18